Clan Tola
A salarian family. Current Dalatrass: Boronoa Proata Aifa Platform 14 Tola Mydral Status Clan Tola is a minor clan so far as the politics of the Salarian Union are concerned. Based on Boronoa, it is one of the more powerful clans within Halegeuse’s orbit. It controls Boronoa, Padoros, and has inroads in Diloss. It holds a decent amount of political power within the range of Halegeuse’s moons. Outside it, however, they have little influence. Political History The current Dalatrass was born of a Tola/Narol contract. Narol’s holdings included Padoros, another of Halegeuse’s moons, and the clan ran a moderately successful shipping company. Other than this concern, the Narol clan was just as small and obscure, politically, as Tola. This made them a fitting partner when the previous dalatrass, Maroe, was negotiating for the birth of a new daughter. This alliance secured the Tola clan access to the Rantus Shipping company. Due to shrewd negotiations, the only concessions the Tola had to make were that any of the company’s ships could refuel and offload at the same stations, for the same price, that any actual Tola ship would. The deal is as insignificant as it sounds, but for a clan like Narol cutting the costs of refuelling helped. As there wasn’t much else to offer, Narol itself couldn't push for much more. Due to the ability to ship their mined products for a vastly reduced fee, Tola gained more power from the deal. The Narol clan has since faded from existence as a proper House, and most of the Narol’s territory (and the Rantus Shipping line) was ceded to Tola. Currently Tola holds both the Boronoa and Padoros marches. Holding two planets might be grounds for more political power elsewhere in the Union but holding two small, minor moons orbiting Halegeuse does not grant much power to the clan. An analogue to ancient Earth history would put the Tola clan in the role of 1500s Scotland, caught between the powerful nations of England and France, and largely powerless outside of its own territory. The fact that Aifa, on Boronoa, is Halegeuse’s technical ‘capital’ does more for their power than the entire inclusion of Padoros. Tola Mydral, the current dalatrass, is every bit as shrewd as her mother. She is determined to see Tola’s station rise and gain more power within the Union. Of her many children, she had a plan for most. A regiment of learning and skill building to place them in specific roles, making them attractive breeding contract candidates. Many are now doctors and scientists, soldiers and professors, all attempting to rise through the ranks and achieve a powerful contract that will bring their mother’s planning to fruition. Due to the short-lived nature of salarians, Mydral has had to take a contract for a new daughter so that she will be of an age to govern by the time Mydral passes. Due to the relative obscurity of the clans in question, little fanfare prompted it, and her less-correspondent children do not even realize their next dalatrass has been born. Tola Dapri is the dalatrass-to-be, daughter of a contract between Tola and Horbin. Clan Horbin is another second-to-third rate clan within the Halegeuse moons, operating another mining operation on Diloss. Unlike either the Tola or the Narol that Tola had previously aligned with, Horbin does not even control all of their moon. Diloss is a political backwater, awash in new and tiny clans trying to consolidate power and influence. The only reason Horbin itself benefits the Tola is that they happen to have the most trained security forces on Diloss. The political backing of Tola is all the incentive they needed to agree to the breeding contract. In return, Tola runs their mining concerns as if they were their own, and has access to Horbin’s well-trained security staff. Horbin benefits simply from the power (little as it is in the greater Union) that Tola wields, and the political experience of its agents. If Horbin can maneuver itself into power on Diloss, and run its rivals elsewhere, it will be a third moon essentially under Tola control. Notable Members Dalatrass (Current) Tola Mydral Dalatrass (Deceased) Tola Maroe Dalatti Tola Dapri Tola Kenlin - Former Eclipse Mercenary, Current DDS Corpsec Officer Professor Tola Moros - Professor at Jaeto’s Arluj Academy, in Mining Sciences Dr. Tola Rasun - On staff in Aifa’s most prominent hospital, 14 General Ensign Tola Jaht- Union Navy Category:Politics Category:Salarians Category:Salarian Culture